Azula's Warrior
by 10TailedKishinAsura
Summary: Azula had just won the battle of Ba Sing Se. But while in the Catacombs, she, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee discovered a door. A huge, reinforced, metal door. So they do the logical thing. They open it. Who do they find inside? Naruto x Azula, other pairings are cannon. Man, I suck at summaries.
1. Best Left in the Dark

Azula, Mei, Zuko, and Ty Lee were in the Earth Kingdom Catacombs. In front of them was a large metal, old and rusted shut, extending clear to the ceiling 60 feet above. The door was multiple runes on them, but little did they know, they were actually seals, engraved in to keep anything out, or something in.

The door was currently with standing a barrage of fire, lightning, and tiny explosives that the teens were throwing at it. Finally,Azula had enough.

"What secret requires you to be this strong,"she was at the point of tearing her hair out. She pointed at the door,"I COMMAND YOU TO OPEN!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the door creaked open, allowing entry to the room

"What the hell! ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS YELL AT IT?!" came the scream of an enraged Zuko, who was still kind of off after betraying his uncle moments before. He started to scream words that made Ty Lee blush and Mei's eyes widen, but for the sake of those who are currently reading their first fanfiction, we won't be printing them.

After Zuko's fit of rage, the group was now entering the room. The room continued 100 yards before they finally reached the back. In front of them was what appeared to be a metal pyramid. It was 7 feet tall, and was pitch black. Engraved on each side was the symbol of the Juubi, a combination of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, glowing a menacing red in the dark. In front of them sat a regular sized scroll, capped on the ends in black. Azula picked the scroll up, opening it, expecting to find an explanation of what the pyramid was, or what it was supposed to do, but instead found words written in old dialect, but close enough to their own to read. It read:

 _You of dark heart who opened the door,_

 _Gain the dark power you stand before._

 _Sign in blood your mark on this scroll,_

 _and gain a power centuries old._

 _So sign this scroll and burn it now,_

 _and a weapon of death shall serve thou._

Underneath there was a box, which is what Azula presumed you were supposed to write your name. So, Azula did what anyone else would do in this situation.

"Mei, give me a knife."

Mei, not knowing where this was going, handed Azula a knife. Azula took the knife with a grateful nod..., before sliding the blade across her right index finger, opening the skin and allowing a rich red blood to flow out.

"AZULA,"Ty Lee gave a startled cry,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Oh, quiet,"Azula snapped back. Ty Lee shut up immediately. Whenever Azula got like this, it meant she had either found something that could be legendary, that or she was on her period. What day was it again?

While Ty Lee was thinking, Azula drew her cut across the paper of the scroll, writing her name roughly on the paper. She then rolled the scroll up and started a fire in her other hand. She was about to plunge the scroll into flames, but she was stopped by an after thought. What if she was making a deal with some devil? The thought was soon pushed aside as Azula plunged the scroll into the flames. She had no idea how close her earlier thought was to the truth.

As soon as the scroll was completely engulfed in flames, the red glow on the pyramid intensified, and the pyramid began to vibrate. Shadows danced on the walls, all not humans. They seemed to be wolves, but that's what the scariest thing. They were all walking on 2 legs. Where were these things coming from?

The edges of the pyramid separated from each other, allowing the four triangles to fall to the ground, as the teens looked upon a shackled figure. So covered in chains and metals, that they couldn't even tell what it was.

Another scroll sat in front of Azula.

 _Congratulations on a job well done._

 _Just say his name and your reign is won._

 _He'll launch your enemies to and fro._

 _Just release the demon, Naruto._

Azula was tempted to turn back now. To forget this place. To shut the door and weld it shut. She quickly stomped those emotions down. She was about to conquer the worl for the Fire Nation. The choice between war and utopia was clear.

"Rise, Naruto, and serve me."

The chains that surrounded the figure rusted and dissolved as the figure stood up. When he was on his feet, Azula was finally see what she had summoned. He was 5'11", an inch taller than Zuko and 4 inches taller than Azula. He had blonde hair, streaked black, that was spiky and fell to the small of his back. He had eyes that were a deep blood red with a black slit traveling through them. He was shirtless, showing his powerful frame. Not the frame of a meat-head. This was the frame of a warrior. His body seemed to be grafted from stone, hard (or harder than stone). He had a jagged scar on his chest, right where his heart was. He wore low riding black pants to maintain decent modesty, and wore no shoes.

He looked down at his hands, flexing them, admiring his sharp black claws.

"How long has it been,"he spoke in a raspy voice, almost completely void of emotion,"since I've been able to walk the lands of the living?"

He looked at the shocked group of teens gathered before him, searching for the one whose blood had awaken him. He found her. She was 5'7", a respectable height for any female. She had a lithe and powerful frame, with curves in all the right places, having C-cup breasts and a rounded behind. She had amber eyes that radiated lust and greed. She wore her hair in a top not with a bang framing her face on each side, held up by a hair ornament that seemed to be shaped to resemble fire. She wore armor black/red over her torso, but her legs were adorned in red/rust pants that lead to boots with pointed toes. Her stance radiated authority, but with Naruto's hearing, he could hear her heart rate, and could tell she was nervous.

Naruto walked up the girl, and noticed her companions get ready for anything. A boy about his height with short, spiky hair and a nasty scar over his eye got into a fighting stance. A girl with a long braid and fearful eyes stepped into a stance akin to the Hyuuga stance. The third girl, a goth with a panda hairdo, pulling knives from within her robes.

Naruto dropped to a knee next to his summoner,"Naruto, the Demon of Death, and Slayer of Juubi, at your service, Azula."


	2. Cold Hearts Align

Naruto stood at the bow of a Imperial Fire Navy Ship. He was looking out onto the water, a frown on his face. What was he doing here? What cruel god had decided that the boy who had been nothing but kind his whole life had to suffer? Naruto could still remember the screams of his 'friends' the day he had been sealed away

 _"I hope you rot, demon!"_

 _"I can't believe I loved you."_

 _"Troublesome. Just die and leave us alone."_

Naruto winced and touched the scar over his heart, or what had once been his heart. He had been given a purpose, only to have it violently taken away. Naruto suddenly smirked. Those fools thought he would die, him, the immortal slayer of the Juubi? Ha! Fat chance. And besides, now he got to serve again in the name of Fire. He cared not about the innocents he might have to kill. Weaklings deserved to die.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, seeing the princess standing about 5 feet back, wearing her classic gear, backed up by Mai and Ty Lee. Naruto smiled, turning fully around to see his leader."Yes, princess?"

The girl couldn't tell if he was mocking her, but decided not to push it."We have 2 hours before we make land fall. We are to deal a village on the shore hosting a small platoon of about 15 earth benders who have been giving our convoys attempting to reach Ba Sing Se trouble. As proof of your worth, you will deal with all of them on your own. Any questions?"

"Three actually. First, do you want this done quickly or slowly?"

Azula raised an eyebrow,"What does each option entail?"

Naruto smirked,"Well, if you want it done quickly, they can all be dead in about 3 minutes, without really having much of a chance to fight back. If you want it done slowly, I can take about 30 minutes, and fight them slowly. Demoralizing them, breaking their will to fight. Perhaps even force them into loyalty to you."

Azula contemplated her options, before picking,"Quickly. In and out as soon as possible."

"That is doable. Second, would you like it done clean or dirty?"

"And what do those mean?"

"Well, clean means that I can either make it look like their area was abandoned, or I could just wipe it from the face of the earth. Dirty means the area will probably be a horror show for the next person who goes their."

"Let's go with clean. I'm not hoping to vomit today."

Naruto smiled evilly,"But of course! We don't even have to dock. Just tell me when we are about 10 kilometers out and I'll get the job done."

 **About 1 hour and 45 minutes later**

"Okay Naruto," Azula began from her place beside the demon, using a looking glass to survey the village from their anchored position,"prove your worth."

Naruto smiled,"Anything for you, your highness."The way he said it made Azula blush.

Naruto stepped forward, holding his right hand out in front of him. Black energy flowed from his body, down his arm, forming a ball in his palm. IT grey in size, until it was about 10 feet in diameter. The ball of darkness then began to shrink, condensing until it was about the size of a soccer ball. Naruto pulled back his arm, dragging the ball with it, before thrusting his hand outward, causing the ball to go hurtling towards the village.

Naruto turned and faced Azula, smirking, as a giant explosion rocked the village behind him, the pure heat emanating from it turning some of the sand on the beach to glass.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, stared in shock as a whole village was wiped out in a single moment by the blonde monster in front of them. Heck, even Zuko was shocked to see the after effects of Naruto's attack when he came to investigate the noise that had waken him up from the nap he had been trying to take.

Naruto took a few steps forward before kneeling in front of Azula,"Anything else, my liege?"

Azula slowly shook her head, staring at the now smoldering crater. Naruto took this as his queue to leave and walked below deck, ignoring the looks of awe and fear he got as he passed.

 **The Night After**

Azula stood on the deck of the ship, panting as she had just finished her kata practice for the evening. She was stressed. Her father expected her to be in the Fire Nation Capital tomorrow, but they were behind schedule because the captain had fainted when Naruto destroyed the village. She knew her father would be displeased, but to be honest, she was tired. She had never confided with anyone about her stresses, and it was eating her up inside.

"Can't sleep, princess?" Azula turned around to see Naruto standing their, once again not wearing a shirt. Come to think of it she had never see him wear a shirt in their short time together. Maybe if she ordered him too..

"It's nothing, Naruto. I don't need anything right now." Azula shook herself from her thoughts, putting on a strong face for her subordinate. She turned her back to him, ready to once again practice her katas.

"Are you sure? You seem, tense." Azula had to stop herself from shivering and moaning like a boy crazed girl as his cold breath tickled her ear.

"Y-yes. I'm sure." She gasped as two strong arms wrapped around her mid-section, pulling her flush against his chest. She could feel his slightly inflated... package against her back side. She wasn't sure if she could see her blush, but he probably could.

"You don't have to lie to me, Azula. I can practically feel the stress coming from you. You can tell me, really,"he began to whisper,"I won't tell anyone unless you want me too."

Azula felt her mouth open almost against her will as she shared her trials with the demonic boy behind her. Her childhood, her life growing up, the pressure of being perfect, the hatred of her mother. Some where along the line tears began to trail down her face, her body quaking as she spoke. Little did she know, Naruto was looking at her memories as she spoke, feeling her pain. She was almost like him, in a way. She grew up, practically screaming for help, and when she didn't get it, she became dark.

"There there, princess,"he soothed her with his silk like voice,"it's okay. I'll never let anything happen to you, I swear. I'll tear down a thousand avatar's for you, conquer a million kingdoms in your name. I'll never let you go. You don't have to worry about anything, ever again."

Azula found herself smiling as she heard all of this. Naruto... she could put full faith in him.

"Thank you, Naruto." The blonde let her go, and she turned around to see him smiling at her.

"Anything for you princess. Now, go get some rest. I'll get us to the Fire Nation by morning." She smiled at him, before walking towards the steps that lead below deck. Naruto had to admit, he was very attracted to her, his eyes glued to her back side as she walked down the steps. He then went to the back of the ship, jumping onto the surface of the water. Placing his hands on the back of the ship, he began to slowly push the ship to go faster. Even with is strength, it wasn't easy, but he began to make the ship go faster, eventually using the **Water Style: Wave Rider Technique** to speed the ship along to their destination. A determined look appeared on Naruto's face as he sped forward.

' _You'll never have to worry again, Azula. I promise. And Naruto always keeps his promises._ '

* * *

 **Yo this is Asura here. I've decided to go off on a limb and say fuck a schedule, because writer's block is a bitch.**

 **I am going to be redoing the first chapter of Naruto, Flaming Fox. It should go out by tomorrow night.**

 **Shout out to my nigga NarutoPlug. If you haven't read his story, stop reading this and go do it. It has everything a good story needs, and he does it from the bat. I probably wouldn't have started writing fanfic if it weren't for him. So stop reading this note, and go read his fanfic. And when his next story comes out, support it please.**

 **Anyway, I haven't decided if this story will carry on to Legend of Korra, so I'll put a pole out.**

 **Read my other shit.**

 **Peace,**

 **Asura**


End file.
